Conventional network game systems of this type comprise a server machine and video game devices which are terminal devices, and the server machine and each video game device are either directly connected by means of a telephone line, or they are connected over the Internet by means of an Internet service provider. The terminal devices receive control from the server machine and a common game application program, so that a common game space for competitive games or the like is constructed between the terminal devices, and players may play games inside this space.
In recent years, many different network game systems of this type have been developed, and the number of players using them has been increasing remarkably. In these game systems, anyone may access the network game system so long as they fulfill the specified requirements to be a player.
In a network game system, even though players who are total strangers play against each other in a competitive game, the information exchanged between players is limited to their names and player IDs, and the problem exists that for the players who participate in the network game system, the information they receive regarding their opponent is insufficient.
Furthermore, in this type of game system, the game proceeds under restrictions applicable to all of the players. For example, while the game is underway, the players are prohibited from discontinuing the game until a match is completed. However, even where a player performs such a prohibited action, in the conventional game system, measures such as terminating the game being played over a network have not been adopted, in order to protect the other players.
Moreover, when a players does decide to play a network game, the player usually connects the game terminal device to the dedicated server over the Internet. Therefore, some time must be spent verifying the player's ID and password. Because it requires a certain amount of time to connect to the network (approximately five minutes), during this time, the problem arises that the player becomes tired of looking at still images on his or her (hereinafter ‘his’ for convenience) screen.
Furthermore, the verification of players IDs and passwords is individually performed by the servers that manage the respective network game programs, and at present, information is not exchanged between the plurality of game servers. As a result, when a bad act occurs while one game server is being accessed, i.e., while a specific network game is being played, even if access to the specific game server is subsequently prohibited, it is easy for the player who committed the bad act to access other game servers, which hinders the smooth operation of the network games.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a network game system wherein sufficient information regarding other players connected to the system is provided to the player. Another object of the present invention is to provide a network game system wherein necessary personal information regarding players may be easily exchanged among terminal devices connected to the network game system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a network game system wherein it is easy for players to verify this personal information. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a network game system wherein when a game is played over the Internet, appropriate measures are taken against players who violate pre-established rules, such that violations are prevented, and anyone can easily and enjoyably play the game.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a network game system wherein players having a game terminal device are not forced to become impatient during the time interval required for their game terminal device to connect to the network.
Still another object of the present invention is to obtain a network game system wherein, where a plurality of game terminal devices and a plurality of servers are connected over a network, it may be determined on a system-wide basis whether each game terminal device is authorized to access the network.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a game terminal device used in this network game system. A further object of the present invention is to provide a storage medium on which is stored a program by which to execute the network game on the game terminal device in order to obtain the objects described above.